jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pirate Mummy's Tomb
The Pirate Mummy's Tomb is a location deep within the Never Land Desert and home of the Pirate Mummy. Role in the series The Pirate Mummy's Tomb first appeared in the episode "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb". Jake and crew accompanied by Captain Flynn venture into the Pirate Mummy's Tomb in the search of the Never Land Ankh which has the power to free Flynn's ship the Barracuda from the sands of the Never Land Desert unknown that Captain Hook overhears the pirates and decides to claim the ankh for himself he comes up with a scheme disguising himself and Mr. Smee as mummies to scare Flynn and the others away. While Hook sets his sneaky plan into motion the Pirate Mummy overhears them entering the tomb. Later when the pirates enter the chamber of the ankh and Hook and Smee were revealed as the mummies that chase the hero into earlier. Captain Hook grows impatient with the ankh no were in sight he begins throwing various levers sealing everyone within the chamber and revealing the real Pirate Mummy much to the fright of the other pirates but much to their surprise the Mummy was more afraid of them and was no threat to the pirates Jake ask if they could barrow the ankh to assist Captain Flynn but Captain Hook demands the ankh for himself and tried pulling another lever believing it would grant him the treasure but instead forces sand to fill the chamber.. Thinking Jake ask for the ankh which the Pirate Mummy reveals and informs how to use the power of the ankh to rescue everyone from the sand. But even after the ordeal greedy Captain Hook was still determined to have the golden ankh much to the annoyance of the Pirate Mummy who pulls another activating another pirate booby-trap sending Hook and Mr. Smee flying out of the Pirate Mummy's tomb. The Pirate Mummy's Tomb reappears in the episode "Happy 1000th Birthday!", Jake and the crew are celebrating the Pirate Mummy's 1000th birthday, but when Hook highjacks his special birthday surprise, a new sand ship, Pirate Mummy must use Jake's birthday gift to reclaim it. The Pirate Mummy's Tomb reappears in the episode "Mummy First Mate",While the Mummy is cleaning his tomb when Jake and his crew come to visit, they are soon interrupted by the Pirate Pharaoh who barges into the tomb demanding that the Pirate Mummy become his first mate, much to the dismay of the Pirate Mummy who reveals he finds the Pharaoh a tad intimating. But the Pharaoh refuses to listen to the Mummy and order him to help find a magical elixir that can make his pyramid grow hidden within the desert. Jake and his crew tag along to keep the peace between both the Mummy and Pharaoh. Video games In the Disney Junior online game "Super Pirate Powers", the Pirate Mummy's Tomb is the first level Jake visits in his adventure to reclaim the Mega-Mecha Sword from Captain Hook. Gallery The Pirate Mummy's Tomb03.png tomb-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb03.jpg tomb-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb02.jpg super_pirate_powers.jpg The Pirate Mummy's Tomb04.jpg Hook&Smee-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb06.jpg Map-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy16.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy17.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy27.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy28.jpg Map-Super Pirate Powers.jpg Jake&crew-Mummy First Mate01.jpg Pirate Mummy's Tomb-Happy 1000th Birthday!01.jpg Pirate Mummy's Tomb-Happy 1000th Birthday!02.jpg Pirate Mummy's Tomb-Mummy First Mate.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land